Kyoya Hibari
| bild = Datei:Hibari1.jpg | kanji =雲雀 恭弥, | romanji =Hibari Kyōya | spitzname = | alter =14-16, 24-26 (TYL arc) | geburtstag =5. Mai | todestag = | nationalität =Japanisch | verwandte = | größe = 1,69 m (2,05 m in der Zukunft) | gewicht = 58 kg (98 kg in der Zukunft) | blutgruppe =? | mafiafamilie =Vongola | vongolaring =Wolkenring | flamme = Wolken | waffe = Tonfas | boxtier = Wolken-Igel | schule =Namimori-Mittelschule | klasse =8. Klasse, 9. Klasse (später in der Geschichte) | lieblingsessen =japanisches Essen (Washoku) und Hamburger | clubs =Disziplinarkomitee, Vongola Unterorganisation (Future Arc) | beruf = | hobbies = | essen =Washoku (japanische Speise), Kanbachi (Sushi), Hamburger | magnicht = | vorkommen = Manga, Anime | auftritt = Manga Kapitel 16, Anime Episode 5 | seiyuu =Takashi Kondo }} Charakter Hibari ist der Boss des Disziplinarausschusses der Namimori Mittelschule. Er bezeichnet sie als seine Schule und jeder, der dort irgendeinen Unfug treibt, wird von ihm betraft. Genau wie seinen Untergebenen ist auch er nicht von Gewalt abgeneigt und nutzt seinen Stellung aus, um andere einzuschüchtern. Hibari scheint auch die einzige Person zu sein, die die Hymne der Schule zu mögen scheint, er benutzt sie sogar als Klingelton (dies wird später zu seinem Erkennungszeichen, denn auch Hibrid singt die Hymne). Hibird ist sein Vogel (nach Hibari benannt – Hi – bird eng. -> Vogel), den er in der Kokuyo Arc bekommt. Sein Schlagwort ist: „I’ll bite you to death“ (jap. kamikorrusu). Außerdem ist er gegen Kirschblüten, was durch eine Vergiftung von einem Tridentmoskito von Shamal hervorgerufen wurde, allergisch. Story Überblick Kokuyo Arc Zu Beginn der Kokuyo Arc zieht Hibari alleine aus, um Mukuro zu besiegen. Er fühlt sich angegriffen, da Mukuros Leute seine Mitglieder des Disziplinarkomitees zusammen geschlagen haben. Mukuro weiß jedoch von Hibaris Allergie bescheid und kreiert eine Illusion von Kurschblütenbäumen. Dadurch ist Hibari nicht in der Lage sich zu wehren und wird von Mukuro geschlagen. Das nächste Mal sieht man Hibari erst, als er von Gokudera, der einen unmögliche Kampf gegen Ken und Chikusa kämpft, befreit wird. Hibari war zwischen Wänden eingesperrt worden. Dieser händigt ihm darauf das Antidot gegen seinen Virus aus, worauf Hibari Ken und Chikusa mit Leichtigkeit besiegt. Danach bringt Hibari den verletzten Gokudera zu dem Schauplatz des Kampfes zwischen Tsuna und Mukuro. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Hibari jedoch nur instinktiv gekämpft hat und bricht nach einem kurzen Kampf gegen Mukuro zusammen. Sein Körper ist ein einer so schlechten Verfassung, dass er für Mukuros Kontrolle uninteressant ist. Varia Arc thumb|left|Wolkenring In der Varia Arc wird Hibari von Reborn als einer von Tsunas Beschützern auserwählt. Er nimmt den Platz als Träger des Wolkenringes an, was nach Reborn die perfekte Besetzung ist (siehe Vongola-Ringe). Er ist Hibari natürlich nicht daran interessiert, doch nachdem er Dino als Gegner (und Lehrer) bekommt, fasst er den Entschluss, doch zu kämpfen (natürlich nicht wegen Tsuna). Dino und Hibari kämpfen in den verschiedensten Landschaften und Gegenden, um Hibaris Erfahrung und Potential zu erweitern. thumb|Kampf um den Wolkenring Er taucht zum ersten Mal nach dem Sturmkampf auf und will sofort jedes Mitglied der Varia töten da sie seine Schule so zerstört haben. Reborn kann ihn jedoch davon überzeugen noch ein Mal zu warten, indem er ihm ein Rematch mit Mukuro ermöglichen kann. Darauf hin zieht Hibari ab, ist jedoch am Abend des Regenkampfes anwesend. Sein Kampf ist er (eigentlich) letzte des Ringkrieges. Hibari muss gegen den Kampfroboter Gola Mosca antreten, besiegt ihn jedoch nur mit zwei Schlägen seiner Tonfas. Wie Hibari nun Mal ist, hat er danach noch nicht genug und will gegen Xanxus kämpfen, der jedoch nur ausweicht, da sonst die Varia disqualifiziert würde. In Wirklichkeit war dies jedoch von Xanxus geplant, um genug Zeit zu schinden, bis Gola Mosca Amok läuft und auf jeden Anwesenden los geht. Somit zwingt Xanxus Tsuna zum Eingreifen, womit Xanxus ein Himmelkampf erzwingt.Kapitel 119, 120 Im Endkampf ist Hibari der entscheidende Faktor, da er es durch seinen eisernen Wille und sein Hass darauf, gedemütigt zu werden (da er durch das Death Heater Virus bewegungsunfähig wird), es schafft das Virus zu überkommen und sich selbst das Gegenmittel zu geben. Darauf hin rettet er Gokudera und Yamamoto, bevor er verschwindet. Future Arc thumb|left|Future Hibari Nachdem Gokudera und Yamamoto von Gamma besiegt werden, schreitet Future Hibari ein. Er ist gerade in Namimori angekommen; zuvor reiste Hibari um die Welt um die Entstehung der Boxen zu erforschen. Mit seinem Wolken-Igel hat Hibari keine Probleme, Gamma zu besiegen. In der Zukunft ist Hibari außerdem der Boss der Organisation, deren Mitglieder die Mitglieder des ehemaligen Disziplinarausschusses sind. Das Hauptquartier der Organisation ist durch eine Tür direkt mit dem Unterschlupf der Vongola Famiglia verbunden.Kapitel 155 Danach wiligt er ein, Tsuna zu trainieren. Während ihres Trainings bringt Hibari Tsuna in eine Leben-Tod Situation, in der Tsuna schließlich beweisen muss, ein wahrer Erbe der Vongola zu sein. Durch diese Prüfung bekommt Tsuna schließlich seine X-Gloves Version Vongola (V. R.). Hibari ist es auch, der den Sender von Glo Xinia in Chromes Tasche findet. So lockt er die Offiziere der Millefiore in einen Hinterhalt und besiegt einen nach dem anderen. Später dringt er selbst in die Melon Basis ein und rettet Yamamoto vor Genkishi. Hibari wird jedoch während des Kampfes durch sein jüngeres Ich ersetzt. Durch die enorme Kraft, die sein Ring in die Bos pumpt, gerät sein Igel außer Kontrolle und trennt Genkishi von ihm und den dazu gestoßenen Lambo, I-Pin, Chrome, Gokudera, Yamamoto und Tetsuya Kusakabe. Nachdem sie von Shoichi Irie gefangen genommen werden, stellt sich heraus, dass Irie die ganze Aktion mit Future Tsuna und Future Hibari geplant hat.Kapitel 219 Auch Hibari erhält, genau wie die anderen, eine Vongola-Box. Arcobaleno Trials |jp tabs}} Kämpfe * vs Gokudera + Yamamoto - Gewonnen * vs Tsuna - Nicht beendet * vs Reborn - Verloren * vs Mukuro - Verloren * vs Ken + Chikusa - Gewonnen * vs Gola Mosca - Gewonnen * vs Xanxus - Nicht beendet * vs Belphegor - Nicht beendet * (Future Hibari) vs Gamma - Gewonnen * (Future Hibari) vs Genkishi - Nicht beendet * (nur im Anime) vs Mukuro - Nicht beendet * (nur im Anime) vs Reborn - Verloren Trivia *Lieblingswörter: „I’ll bite you to death! (kamikorosu) und “Wow" *sein Sternzeichen ist Stier Referenzen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Vongola Kategorie:Namimori Kategorie:Mafia Kategorie:Männlich